Reaching for the Sky
by LadyKisuke
Summary: Ava was made for Clu, but that doesn't mean he has to accept her.  What happens when Clu gets more that he bargained for.  Clu/OC  Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Tron or any of the characters. Please review and thanks for reading!**

Leaning her head back against the couch, Ava felt her head spin. Every time she opened her eyes the world flew around in bright blurs of color, the outlines of other programs barely registered. She brought one of her hands up to cover her eyes and sighed. CLU was coming, Castor had ratted her out, again. She had just intended to have one drink, ease some of the stress off. That plan had utterly backfired. Five drinks later she had decided it would be a good idea to get everyone dancing, that led to at least 4 more drinks.

She heard the murmurs of his arrival before he had even entered. She took a deep breath to try and prepare herself, you know try to shake off her drunkenness. Upon opening her eyes she saw Rinzler crossing the room towards her. He was followed by none other than CLU himself. She shook her head trying to clear her vision some and tried to stand. Ava cursed under her breath as she had almost stood up, without falling over, before she was shoved back onto the couch.

"Sit" Rinzler had let CLU past him, blocking off the staircase to where she had chosen to plop herself down. She looked over as CLU took a seat next to her.

"I see we managed to have some fun tonight" He looked to her, eyes blazing.

"I just, I was, I lost track of time" she managed out without too much slurring.

"I'm sure you did Ava" He leaned his elbows on his knees and shook his head. She looked down at her feet and took a steadying breath. "I'm sorry CLU, I really am"

He abruptly stood and pulled her up by her arm. "Time to go Ava" She winced at how hard he had grabbed her but wasted no time in standing. He shoved her at Rinzler and headed for the door. Castor stood at the end of his path and quickly side stepped him motioning for people to carry on. She felt some comfort in the fact that Rinzler was now in charge of getting her home, he was always nicer than CLU.

She was led up to CLU's chamber and left outside the door. Jarvis stood there trying to hide the fact that he found this funny, failing miserably. She rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, when was she going to stop pissing him off. It wasn't like she intentionally tried for it or anything; in fact she wanted the complete opposite. She was pulled out of her thoughts by his door hissing open.

"Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there?" CLU had his back to her, staring out the huge bay window that covered one wall of his room. She stepped in, the door shutting behind her, and walked over to throw herself on the couch.

"I figured I was the last thing you wanted to see right now" She ran a hand through her curls and closed her eyes. "I don't even know what got into me."

CLU had turned to look at her, running his eyes over her. "Don't let it happen again." He strode past her to a console on the wall and summoned a bed. "Get some rest; you won't be useful to me in this state"

She slumped down in defeat, another night alone. She guessed she deserved it this time. She picked herself up off the couch as he walked out, locking her in for the night. She threw herself on the bed and screamed into the mattress. She hated feeling like a child instead of his partner.


	2. Chapter 2

Ava stood starring at her own reflection in the black glass, fascinated by how the lights from her suit glowed against her pale skin. This fascination led to thoughts of why her suit lights stayed green when even CLU's suit had changed to the bright yellow it now was. For the first time ever she felt it made her a target. She would have to remember to ask CLU about this in the future.

Ava stiffened as she heard CLU's voice float in from down the hall. He was still pissed because of her prior insolence the week before. She had stayed away from the End of Line since then, but that proved to have accomplished nothing.

CLU walked in, the panels of his mask folding away. She stayed where she was, but turned to face him. Jarvis had followed in behind him and she did her best not to roll her eyes. Since the tension between her and CLU had started Jarvis thought this was his opportunity to replace her, become 'everything CLU needed'. She wished him all the luck.

CLU stopped in front of the window overlooking the grid, clasping his hands behind his back. "Jarvis if you would be so kind as to leave us"

Ava glanced at Jarvis and tried to hide her smile at his disappointment. She quickly recovered and resumed standing there starring out the window. After Jarvis had removed himself CLU turned to her and held out his beckoning for her to join him. She quickly stepped over to him her boots making small clicking sounds as she did so. She stopped next to him and tried to relax herself enough so as it wouldn't be noticeable.

"I have found away to make contact outside of the grid" Ava did her best to avoid looking shocked. "What?"

"If everything goes as I have hoped another user will make their way into the grid" He said ignoring her. "When they do I will need you and Rinzler to make finding them your number one priority."

"Of course" She said nodding her affirmation. "Whatever you need"

"I'm making a trip to End of Line, if you feel that you can behave yourself I will let you accompany me" She looked back out the window hoping he wouldn't see her expression. "I can behave CLU; I wouldn't want you going in there alone anyways"

CLU Stepped back from the window and headed for the door. "Good, I'll send for you when I'm ready.

Ava stood next to CLU in the elevator headed for the End of Line. As they closed in she could hear the muted thud of the music and she had to stop herself from dancing, she wasn't sure if that counted as misbehaving, but she didn't want to find out. When the doors snapped open delivering them to their destination the music crashed over her like a wave. She closed her eyes for just a second, enjoying the beat, the music calling to her.

Ava opened her eyes again and noticed CLU was already halfway down the hall, moving on without her. She hurried after him, catching up to him just as he rounded the corner into the club.

Programs were everywhere, dancing, grinding, and getting drunk. Regardless of that fact the path in front of CLU cleared instantly. Almost everyone in the room started starring. They were used to seeing Ava there, but CLU? Never. She looked up and over to the bar and saw Gem leaning against the bar, hypnotizing the gentlemen she was entertaining. Gem looked over and visibly stiffened. She pushed herself off the bar, leaving her guest and hopped down to assumedly find Castor.

Seconds after Gem had disappeared from Ava's sight Castor appeared, drinks in hand.

"CLU! I would have never guessed you had a party circuit!" He glanced behind and noticed Ava. "Or are we babysitting this evening?" Castor let out a giggle, obviously finding himself hilarious. CLU gave a small smile and stopped, a drink shoved in his hand, which was in turn passed to Ava.

"I'm actually here to talk Castor, alone" Castors eyes lit up and he grinned, throwing his gloved hands into the air. "Why of course!" He turned and slammed his cane into the floor, making the staircase to his personal quarters activate. Ava went to follow but was stopped by CLU's hand on her shoulder.

"I want you to stay out here" She stared up at him confused that he wouldn't want her there with him. "It's nothing you need to bother yourself with yet"

As he disappeared into the room she sighed. She turned realizing she still had a drink in her hand, and quickly downed it. Better not waste a good drink.

After walking around the club a few times she decided there was really no reason she couldn't at least have some fun and dance or something, so she headed to her favorite area and threw herself into the music trying to drown out her thoughts. She kept getting drinks handed to her, so in trying not to be rude she drank them, and before long the room was dancing right back with her.

She had no idea how long it had been, but she finally noticed Castor back out on the prowl and remembered that meant CLU was somewhere. Then it hit her CLU was looking for her most likely and she was drunk and that she knew counted as misbehaving. She pulled herself off of the dance floor and did her best to walk a straight line over to Castor.

"Where's CLU?" She said leaning up on the bar casually for support. Castor looked at her and grinned, pointing back to where his private room was. "He's having a drink, where it's quiet"

Ava looked back behind her and turned to head up the stairs. Castor crabbed her shoulder and shook his head. "You probably don't want to bother him Ava, especially in your state" He said laughing. She pulled away from him and marched up the stairs. If he didn't want her there then he wouldn't have brought her right?

She walked through the clear barrier that separated the room from down below and stopped, starring at CLU. He was sitting on one of the white couches, head leaned back, eyes closed. His arms were draped across the back of the couch, a drink in his right hand. She stood there, taking in the image, and decided she was going to take things into her own hands be dammed the consequences.

She crossed the room and stopped in front of him. He opened his eyes and looked up at her and raised a questioning brow. She climbed over his legs and straddled his waist.

"I'm not taking no for an answer CLU" he stared with a calculating look then dropped his drink and pulled her down towards him. "Fine"

She brought her lips to his tentatively at first then dove into the kiss. Between the affects of the alcohol and her growing arousal, her circuits were going crazy. CLU had brought one arm around her waist and the other up around her shoulders brining his hand into her hair. She pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath, noting that she was panting. CLU trailed his mouth along her jaw line and then even lower to her neck where he started nibbling along her collar.

Ava noticed her suit lights were throbbing, this was not normal. She pulled herself back to look at CLU who was now working on the back of her suit in an attempt to remove it. CLU looked up to her and smiled. She felt herself start to fall backwards and then everything went black.


End file.
